1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a solid-state image sensing device and more particularly, to a solid-state image sensing device including an anti-reflection structure (ARS) that includes polysilicon and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors (CISes) can be manufactured using a conventional semiconductor process and, thus, are widely used. Since CISes are widely used, efforts have been made to improve the performance of such CISes.
Fresnel reflection originating from the characteristics of the materials used for manufacturing a CIS is a crucial factor that reduces the sensing performance of the CIS. An anti-reflection structure (ARS) is used in an effort to prevent performance degradation caused by the Fresnel reflection. However, only some readily available materials are used for the ARS structure. Therefore, it is required to realize an efficient ARS using materials that have a more limited availability, that is, materials that are more specialized.